


Almost There

by ScalePhoenix14825



Series: Sterek Disney!AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a wreck, F/M, Fox!Stiles, M/M, Mentions of drugging, No Werewolves, The Princess and the Frog!AU, The only supernatural creatures are druids, Wolf!Derek, almost everyone lives, baker!Stiles, disney!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalePhoenix14825/pseuds/ScalePhoenix14825
Summary: After graduation,  Stiles takes it upon himself to fulfill his mother's dream of opening the best bakery in Beacon Hills. The only problem is that is that he never imagined it would be this hard!





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this one in separate chapters only because it's easier to write small parts instead of trying to get the whole thing out at once. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter One

He thought the hardest part of making his dream come true was trying to get a loan from the bank. He was only 18 and had no credit score to speak of, but he guessed he had Lydia to thank for putting in a good word for him with her father at the bank. Finding the perfect location hadn't been hard at all. There was a building right in the middle of downtown he'd had his eye on for years, constantly hoping no one snatched it up before he could.

But here he stood, in the middle of the empty building, having no clue what to do next. He contemplated calling Lydia to ask what he should do next, but scrapped the idea. She was busy with her own problems. Said problems being getting her and Jackson ready to leave for college. Scott was taking up an official internship at the vet clinic, Kira was taking a year off in Mexico, and Boyd and Allison had left for the police academy a week before, Erica still had her job at the dinner on the outskirts of town from when they were in school, and Isaac had practically taken over his father's job at the graveyard after he died a few month prior.

And Stiles? Stiles had this crazy notion of opening the best, and technically only, bakery in Beacon Hills. Over the past few weeks, he had thought about giving up and volunteering at the sheriff station until registrations started again and he could say he just took a year off like Kira, but the thoughts never went very far. This wasn't just his dream. It was his mothers before she had died. And it made him feel closer to her pursuing their shared dream.

Stiles jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had almost forgotten his father had come with him. "You sure you can handle this, kiddo?" Noah asked, a skeptical look on his face as he looked around the rundown building.

Stiles chewed his bottom lip for a moment before nodding his head. "Sure! I mean, how hard can it be?" he asked, hoping the universe didn't take that as a challenge. Nodding once more to himself, he bent down and hefted the large box up off the floor and made his way into the back where the kitchen would be. He placed the box carefully on the counter and pulled out the mixer that had once belonged to his mother. It didn't work anymore and would more than likely just take up precious space in the limited work area, but it was more of a reminder of why he was doing this and he couldn't bring himself to leave it behind.

xXxXx

Derek groaned as Laura practically bounced in the driver's seat. "Isn't this exciting! This is the first time we've been home in almost ten years!" she exclaimed, not waiting for a reply before she started going on about everything she wanted to do now that they were back. Derek wasn't nearly as excited. He knew he should've taken Cora's example and moved to South America with their uncle. Being back in Beacon Hills just brought back bad memories. It didn't help that Laura had the terrible idea of rebuilding their family home instead of staring over in a new home.

When they pulled up to the renovated house, Derek felt his chest tighten. It looked just like it had before it had caught on fire all those years ago and took most of his family from him. He couldn't understand how Laura could just act as if nothing had happened. How she had held herself together so well in the aftermath. He had been a wreck for months and still felt a little bitter even after all those years.

"You okay, Der-bear?" Laura asked, noticing her younger brother's clenched hands. "I know this is kind of a drastic step, but I have a feeling this will be good for us. We just need to put the past in the past and focus on the present." she said, taking one of his clenched fists and giving it a tight squeeze. Derek felt his blood boil a little at her words, but kept his mouth shut. How could she just tell him to forget about their parents, their two younger brothers, Peter's wife and daughter? He didn't want to argue though, so he gave her a stiff nod and opened the passenger door to get out.

He heard Laura sigh and follow suit as she slipped out of the driver's seat. She waved excitedly to the older gentleman who steppped out front door of their new home. "You must be Chris." she said, taking the hand he offered. "I just have to say everything looks amazing!" she added and Chris smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. It took a lot out of my crew trying to get it done in time frame you gave us." he chuckled and Derek couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course Laura had only given them a little time to get the whole house finished before they arrived. Derek tuned out the rest of their conversation and turned his attention to his not so childhood anymore home. He had to give the mad credit, it looked exactly the same as he remembered it. The porch had been reconstructed and the front door replaced. The upstairs windows had been replaced and the shutters repainted. It looked like Chris had salvaged anything and everything he could and he couldn't help but feel a little greatful that small parts of his childhood weren't completely lost.

"Everything's ready to go. The movers left not long before you two showed up, so you're all set to go." Chris said as he handed Laura an envelope that held all the legal documents for their house. "I wish I could stay and chat, but I've got another job already lined up downtown." he added before shaking his sister's hand once more and nodding to Derek before leaving the two siblings to their own devices.


End file.
